X3: The War Of Two Kinds
by CrazyManiacalGurl
Summary: This has got war, humor, romance, a healthy mixture of them all. OC included...Ok,Ok, very bad at summaries, I know... just read my fic? Please?
1. Default Chapter

Hey people… this is me. DUH!!! Look, I'm sorry I discontinued "Past. Present and…" but I really lost interest in it and hardly anybody was reading it anyway. Quite disappointed really, as it was my first fic and all, but I'm going to try and write another one. Even though I'm a CRAP writer… "Past, Present and…" helped me figure that one out. 

This story will have the same idea behind "Past, Present and…" but to explain who Caitlin Moore is, I'm going to have a synopsis as the first Chapter. I'm going to try and improve my writing and update sooner… when I can, anyway. Anyway, anybody reading this note please have mercy on a poor struggling fanfic author… please read it, and even if it sucks, let me know. Any tips and pointers, even nicely written criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimers: All original X-men belong to His Royal Highness Stan Lee, and his kingdom Marvel Enterprises. Also to 20th Century Fox. Caitlin Moore and other various characters are mine, so please ask my permission before using them.

English is not my mother tongue, so please excuse my grammatical and spelling mistakes. Oh, and if anyone would like to read the remainder of "Past, Present and…" just e-mail me on gothicvampess@excite.com and I'll send it to you. For some reason I still have the files somewhere locked away in my computer.

Feedback: Feed the starving monkey!!

Ok, here we go again…this is the synopsis…

******************

SYNOPSIS--- VERY IMPORTANT--- PLEASE READ 

_After Jean Grey died, the X-men were devastated. The Professor sent each of them onto his or her own mission._

_Scott__- He was sent to rescue a little girl from her abusive mother, who used to beat her up because she was a mutant. After accomplishing this task Scott realised that no good would ever come out of sitting down and moping away in a corner on his own. He remembered how Jean used to love helping people when she was still alive, and he decided to dedicate his life doing the exact same thing. In doing this he would keep the memory of his beloved fiancée forever fresh in his heart._

Storm- She was sent to Africa, where she was once revered as a goddess. She helped the African mutants living in poverty in many ways- she hunted with them for food, served as a midwife to growing families, cured the sick who didn't have medicines and used her powers to create gentle rainstorms, so that the dry, parched crops would start growing again. She stayed there for three months, and when she returned home she realised that same thing that Scott did- the only way to live for Jean was to do the same thing that her deceased friend used to do- live for others.

_Logan__- He was sent on a completely different mission- not to help others, but to help himself (Logan isn't exactly a character built to help people). The professor had discovered some other military camp that had been abandoned. After being given the co-ordinates from Prof. X., he set out at once to a snowy place somewhere in Canada. One the way he met Caitlin Moore, a mutant somehow linked to his past. After some quarrelling, arguing and fighting (clash of egos, 'nuff said) they both managed to find the camp. It was a mess- littered with junk dating back 15 years. Then Logan found a tape, and when they inserted the tape into a tape-recorder (in Caitlin's diner, where she worked) they found themselves watching the operation- Logan had had adamantium grafted onto his bones, Caitlin had had neural injections in her brain, which sent nervous messages to her muscles and bones, giving her immense super-human strength and psychic powers. And, amazingly, the third mutant given a special kind of treatment was none other than Sabretooth. He was already a mutant with the same kind of powers that Logan had- healing powers and animal-like instincts. All three mutants were going to be 'transformed' into secret 'weapons' to be used in a human-mutant war. Logan and Sabretooth were both going to give Caitlin their two powers- their DNA was going to be combined with hers- but just as this operation was about to commence, Logan woke up from his coma, went berserk and destroyed the whole laboratory. Caitlin and Sabretooth both managed to escape- Sabretooth was found lying unconscious by Eric Lensherr not far from the lab, while Caitlin was found by an elderly couple in the same state, outside a small village in the same vicinity of the lab._

_Logan, after a talk with Caitlin, decided to return to the X-Mansion. He hadn't completely forgotten about Jean, but as he had plenty of other things to think about, he found that the pain had subsided a great deal. Besides, he had already found someone else to take her place…enter poor Caitlin Moore, his new 'love interest'._

_Caitlin Moore__- A fifteen year old amnesiac who was experimented on just like Logan- in the same experiment as him. Her mind is incredibly strong, it gives her the ability to fly if she concentrates hard enough and she also has superhuman speed and strength. (Think Trinity in the Matrix). She is cynical, witty, very strong, and a hard, determined worker and fighter. Neural injections gave her body the inability to age properly, so like Logan, her age is impossible to determine e.g. she is ageless. She is of medium length, slim but not muscular, despite her strength. Her long hair is white and very straight, and she has pale skin, almost white- it is lightly freckled on the face. Her eyes are dark brown. She is British._

_ Caitlin discovered important documents whilst searching with Logan in the abandoned laboratory. They were in fact the will of her father, whom she had never known. He had left her 4 billion dollars and huge estates all over the world- apparently he had been some kind of rich knight, in connection with Her Royal Highness The Queen Of England. Mr. Murchison's (for that was Caitlin's real name) heir and will were never found, until now, of course. So she declined Logan's offer to go and live in the X-Mansion, jumped on a plane to England, got the deeds for a mansion in New York, and went to live in the USA. She retained the name Caitlin Moore, and, observing all the mutant prejudice around her, decided to dedicate her life helping her kind, just like Prof. X. And here, finally, is where our story begins…_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE 

The air was fresh, freezing and- white. It was snowing, and the whole of New York was washed in grey, feathery flakes. Some streets like central New York were filled with shouts of happy children tobogganing and ice-skating, building snowmen and having snow fights. Others streets, like the Bronx, were mostly empty, except for the occasional unfortunate street girl and little tinker boys dressed in rags. The rest of the occupants were huddling near the windows inside, peering out of them and hoping against hope for the weather to get warmer.

Caitlin Moore quietly strolled through the streets of Winchester, her thoughts very different from either of the children described above. She was thinking of the news she had watched on CNN that morning… news that chilled her to the bone, and it was not very often that Caitlin Moore's bones were chilled like that. In fact it had disturbed her to the extent that she actually decided to drop by the X-Mansion and visit the Professor, for a good 'whacking'* as her friend Dr. Henry McCoy called it. She often did this when she had something on her mind- back at the Murchison-Moore Mansion, as it was now named, there was nobody to talk to except Wilson, the butler, and, as Caitlin reflected, you would have to be a very lonely person indeed to stay discussing such matters with your butler. Caitlin didn't mind being alone, but she wasn't an altogether unsociable person, and she knew better than anyone that if she out of all people had something on her mind, it would definitely be wisest to voice it, otherwise she would express it in other ways… physically, was the most common way, unfortunately. 

The visits to the X Mansion were becoming more and more frequent with each passing month… as the mutant problem became worse and worse. Caitlin had tried everything- protests, petitions, speeches, even processions… she was in very high position in American and English society, so she had thought that people would have listened to her and her supporters. But it was not so… the hatred of mutants had by now surpassed even the significance of aristocracy in the social order of the world- people now went by their own rules, or each others'. 

She mused upon this as she turned a corner and entered the miniature forest in which the mansion was concealed. Her black suede boots crunched on the dead leaves that fell about her and onto the ground. All was quiet now; no shouts and screams of children could be heard. She turned again and ambled along the driveway of the X-Mansion; she had finally reached her destination. Gently forcing open the school gate, she was greeted by the sound of,

"Hayooooo! Caitlin's here, all's present…"

She laughed quietly to herself. Timmy Manteca, who always called out the name of every person who visited the mansion from his bedroom window, when he was supposed to be studying. He had a particularly loud voice (his mutation) and it rang out through the whole front courtyard of the School. The Professor lived in mortal fear of being heard, and had reprimanded Timmy _ad infinitum_, but to no avail. 

__

Creeeaaak. She closed the gate carefully, and crossed the courtyard, walking at a leisurely pace: not because she felt relaxed, but because she had a lot on her mind. Nothing and nobody disturbed her, as the children were all inside for a change in view of the fact that the temperature was getting lower every day. The basketball court was completely abandoned; a few basketballs rolled forlornly across the yard, stimulated by the gentle breath of the wind. The little lake next to it was icy cold; it would be frozen in a few months' time, she thought. 

At length she reached the front door, and stamped her boots onto the doormat on the doorstep. She glanced sideways absently- or was it with a faint glimmer of hopeful habit? - And her heart skipped a beat as she saw an old Harley parked next to the garage. No! She would not think like that, she would not think of him, she would not acknowledge that sometimes her frequent visits were because of a longing for a sight of-

__

Stop, she told herself firmly. She reached up and pressed the doorbell…_Birring tooong…_and Kurt Wagner, who was clutching a Bible and a newspaper in a three-fingered hand, opened the door. 

"_Gutentag_, Lady Moore," he began.

Caitlin shook her head. "Miss Moore, or Miss Caitlin, or Caitlin, please," she said coolly. "I am _not _Lady Moore, any more than you are."

"You don't zeem to mind it vhen Logan calls you zat," interjected Kurt. She chose to ignore this remark, and taking off her coat, she replied, "I'm glad you notice these things- diverts your attention from the weather-witch, doesn't it?" 

The Nightcrawler flushed a deep red at this remark, but also chose to remain silent. "I shall put your coat in ze main hall," he said quickly, taking it from her, and turned away. 

"Thanks, Skippy," Caitlin called after him. At this even the pious Kurt Wagner lost it and puff! In a cloud of blue mist he teleported himself to the main hall.

Caitlin laughed quietly, and walking along the main corridor she finally reached the kitchen, where she knew the Professor would be due to her telepathy (A/N: remember, she had a very strong mind). Besides Prof. X. there were also seated Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe, and a pretty teenage girl Caitlin knew by sight who was called Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee for short. All of them appeared to be having their midday break, except Storm, who was helping Jubilee with her History essay; Xavier was drinking a cup of tea and talking to Scott, who was gingerly sipping Jubilee's over- enthusiastically made cappuccino.

"Good day, Caitlin," said Xavier pleasantly. "Do have a seat. What is the matter?" he added as she sat down opposite him. "You look quite disturbed about something."

"I saw the news this morning, didn't I?" she replied. "And what I saw didn't exactly send me skipping happily all over the fields. Do you know how dangerous the world is becoming for our kind?"

Xavier nodded, his face serious now. "It's true," he said gravely. "I have had many bad visions and am receiving extremely negative thoughts from the public concerning mutants whenever I go out nowadays. And the news reports this morning confirmed my fears. Now it is up to the public of America to decide. All the other countries have regretfully chosen wrongly- now it is up to us to decide the future for the coming generations. Without us, a war cannot begin." Caitlin nodded in agreement.

"Coffee, Ms. Moore?" Jubilee suddenly brightly asked. She had just finished her essay and Storm had resignedly carried all the notes and papers and books out of the room.

"Er …" Caitlin looked up, and saw Scott making frantic 'No' signals at her from across the table. "No thanks, Jubilee," she said smoothly. "A glass of water would be nice, though."

A bit deflated, but still bouncing away, Jubilee went to get some cold water from the fridge. 

"I've heard the election's mostly between Mr. Byrne or Mr. Smyth," said Scott, finishing his cappuccino with a slurp, and, it has to be said, relief.

"That's true, because they're both focusing on the future of mutants worldwide," said Storm, returning to the kitchen. "Smyth is concentrating on the betterment of mutant tolerance and acceptance- in other words, he's the one the mutants are going to vote for. Well, most of them. And Byrne, well- Byrne's another story," she said with a shiver. "It's been said that he's in favour of the Mutant Registration Act and he has no qualms about the Evacuation Act, either."

"That man will start a war if he comes into power," said Xavier slowly. "I know it. I see it in face. I've seen that face before, with the same expression." Xavier's mind was filled with images of Hitler, of Stalin, and of Mussolini… Would they be resurrected again, in the form of Victor Byrne?

"That reminds me," said Scott suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, "Professor, have you found out what Magneto has been up to recently? It's been ages since… since… Alkali Lake." Scott finished with a swallow. He still found it hard to talk about the Incident.

"It's true, we haven't heard from him in weeks," said Storm thoughtfully.

"I've tried Cerebro, but I think he's still wearing that helmet of his," sighed Xavier. A look of frustration flitted across his face for a second, and then was gone. "I have to try and find a way around that. If he strikes again, I feel sure that this school will be his chief target."

"Or The White House," added Storm soberly, "especially since it's election time."

"I'd be more worried about the elections than this Magneto person, as a matter of fact," said Caitlin, leaning back in her chair.

"But he could cause worldwide havoc if he gets up to something… Magneto is easily one the most powerful mutants in the entire world, barring The Professor, and well… you," said Storm. 

"Exactly, if he tries to do something funny, I'll up and sort him out in a matter of seconds," said Caitlin lazily. Coming from anyone else, this remark would have sounded absolutely ludicrous, but the X-men knew Caitlin, and had seen what she was capable of, so they knew what she said was probably true. "Sorry to sound like this Magneto, actually, but it's these humans that are the problem. How do we know for sure that Smyth does want to improve things for mutantkind? It could be just a boost for his election campaign. And as for Byrne… well, Storm here has said all the stuff that needs to be said about him. The man's simply a monster. I tell you, if he comes into power, the world will be torn apart, and it will never be the same again. Humans are mutants' worst enemies… always have, and there's a good chance that they always will be. If there's going to be a war, I'm afraid the only way it will be won is politically. Only if someone like Smyth ends up on top will we have peace. And that's saying he actually keeps his word."

Nodding heads and murmurs greeted this little speech, and despite its despondency everyone knew that every single word of it was true. Caitlin had a way of saying things that no-one else would have liked to admit, except for maybe Xavier, who had not done anything in reply to what she had said.

"This talk of war sucks," said Jubilee, grumpily, plonking down glass of ice-cold water in front of Caitlin. "It's depressing. Why don't you guys talk about something happy for a change?

"Like what?" asked Caitlin sceptically, sipping her water. "The return of the Back street Boys?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "No- and it's 5ive who returned anyway- I'm talking about stuff like Christmas! It's next week, and all you guys can talk about is war, and Smyth, and Weirdo guys like Byrne…" Griping, Jubilee left the room, in search of her more cheerful companions- Marie, Bobby, Kitty etc.

"Well, there's the attitude of young people today," remarked Scott. "Quite heartening, isn't it?"

"When is the election, anyway?" That was Storm.

"Just after New Year's, I think," said Caitlin. She finished her water and stood up. "Well, I must be off. Thanks for everything… and Merry Christmas, too."

"You're welcome to join us, if you want," said Xavier wheeling his way to the entrance of the mansion to see Caitlin off.

"No, I'm not the religious type. I never really celebrate it, thanks for the invitation, though." 

"Well, you can come and have dinner with us, then, it's not that bad. We don't go in for prayers and ceremonies, some children here are Jewish, or Hindus. So we normally just have this big lunch, and then people go off and do as they please."

"I'll think about it," said Caitlin, taking down her coat from the coat stand, and opened the front door. "Well, Goodbye, and Merry Christmas," she said again.

"Goodbye, Caitlin."

*************

Caitlin walked down the grounds of the mansion towards the gate. (The Harley was still there. It made her furious to acknowledge that she had noticed this.). She didn't really feel better but then again, who would have, after such a conversation? She remembered Jubilee's petulant words- _all you guys can talk about is war-_ she feared that soon not only adults would be talking about war in a few weeks' time.

She turned the corner… only to find Logan striding back from the forest, looking quite filthy, and frankly, animalistic. He was looking quite fierce but the expression changed as soon as he saw Caitlin. His face split into a grin… or as close to a grin as only he could manage. 

"Hey, Cat," he said gruffly, but still cheerful.

"Hello, Logan," she replied, feeling ridiculously happy. "Christ…" she said as she took in the muck and dirt all over his (muscular) body, "What the _hell_ have you been doing? No," she said quickly, when he opened his mouth, "forget it, I don't really want to know … since it's you, one can have too much information…"

Logan sniggered. "What're you doing here, anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just visiting," she said. "There's going to be a war soon," she added, just as she might have said, "There's going to be a funfair soon."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Fighting?"

"Of course. I'm doing what I can."

He nodded, and wiped his face, "At least this time we'll be the right side." 

Caitlin nodded back, and shuddered. This war would, in a way, justify her possibly evil actions in the past. She could hardly believe that she and Logan had been bred to fight for purposes of a human-mutant war before they were experimented upon, only to be used on the humans' side. She'd had just about gone mad when she found out. Thankfully, memories had been erased, but the knowledge was still there…

She was suddenly aware of Logan's hand on her shoulder. Uh-oh. 

"Hey," he said gently, "I know what you're thinking. Don't beat yourself up 'cos of what happened a few years' back. You can't remember them, and that's good, 'cos otherwise you'da been driven mad. Now all we can do, is to try and show those bastards up there what we got. Don't think about things that you can't even remember. Hell, Lord knows I used to, but after Stryker, I don't even bother to any more."

His face was getting even closer now. She could count every single speckle of stubble on his chin…

She came to her senses. She gave him a dazzling grin, which caught him off his guard, and sidestepped, saying, "You know, you're not that good."

Logan heaved a great big sigh, in mockery. "I'll get you in the end, you know!" he called at her as she opened the front gate of the mansion to leave.

"I'm sure you will," she said, and disappeared behind the gate.

**********

I have just one thing to say---- please review!!! Thanks a bunch


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO 

It was now in the middle of winter, and two days away from Christmas; the festive season was in full swing. You couldn't walk down two streets without hearing the public megaphones blaring out carols about peace and goodwill towards all men. The whole of New York City was appropriately snuggled up in a blanket of snow ("Hooray, a White Christmas after all," said Jubilee) and the citizens were all getting busy preparing for the big day.

At the X-Mansion, things were no different. Much to the delight of the students, and much to the dismay of Logan, the Professor had given his permission for an Xmas party to be held. Many enthusiastic pupils had already decorated about half the school; tinsel was hung on anything that had a hook, silly string was sprayed absolutely everywhere, Christmas trees would jump out at you at each corner of the corridors. Unfortunately the students did not exclude Logan in their merrymaking, and one was almost traumatised for life when the Wolverine caught him hanging sparkly (pink) baubles all over his bedroom door.

"Whaddaya think you're doin'?! This is MY room, not Santa's Toytown!!" And he gave Pierce Hamish Mancini such a fierce glare that the poor boy almost fell off his ladder.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he kept squeaking, and he repeated himself so often that Logan gradually said, "OK, fine, apology accepted, but if you even come near this room again holding something pink and sparkly, they'll never even find your body, OK? Now scoot."

Pierce 'scooted' accordingly, and stood not upon the order of his going. 

********

In the Great Hall, people were scurrying about busily, presents in their hands and gaudy hats on their heads. Teenage girls were standing underneath sprigs of mistletoe hopefully, and 8 year olds (and Bobby) were gorging themselves sick on piles of mince pies and Xmas logs they had managed to steal from the kitchens. 

In the centre of the hall, the staff were fixing up the huge Christamas tree, helped by various other students. Logan stood a little way from them, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Christmas was not a good time for him. It made his hormones go up and down, as Jubilee would say. (Thankfully she had dropped out of Biology classes that year).

"Poor Pierce," said a voice behind him. It was Rogue, holding a Santa hat in her hands. 

"He won't sleep tonight," she said, giggling, referring to his previous encounter with the almighty Wolverine.

A group of 11 year olds trooped past, singing "Oh Little Town Of Bethlehem" at the top of their lungs. 

"He's not going to be the only one," said Logan darkly. 

Rogue giggled again, "Oh come_ on,_ Logan," she said. "It's Christmas. Join the celebrations!" She shook her head and a pair of glittery pudding- shaped earrings sparkled and jingled. 

"Bah Humbug."

"Logan!"

"Ok, fine, Ho, Ho, Ho," he conceded with very bad grace. 

"That's better." She cocked her head to one side innocently. "You know, you say that so well," she said, grinning, and fingered the Santa Hat she was holding.

He glowered at her. "Don't even _think_ about it, kid," he growled.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"Rogue," said Logan flatly, "No."

"No what?" Scott called down. He was wrestling with the huge golden star on top of the tree. A childish impulse had forced him to elbow the little eight year old balancing on the ladder out of the way, so that he could hang the important ornament up himself.

"The kid here wants me to dress up as Santa Claus."

"I think you should." Scott let go of the golden star very carefully, and then let out a sound of triumph and joy as it wobbled, then stayed put. He bounded down the ladder, and grinned at his nemesis. 

"If you'd had a brain you'da stayed up there," said Logan, " 'cos I think we're gonna have Cyclops steak this evening."

"Well, if you don't want to be tonight's entertainment, you could at least try out for the decorating committee," said Scott, pulling out a long string of Xmas lights from a toolbox, together with an extension cord. "Here, we've done enough for tonight. It's your turn. Fix these up around the tree, and plug them in."

"I hope you've already written your suicide note…"

"Oh, do you think it's too _hard_, Logan?" asked Storm, joining in from behind them, and grinning. "Because if it is, we could just tell Caitlin, you know. She gave them to us as a gift, and she mentioned how complicated they were, and that she would really admire that man who'd manage to even read the instructions." Caitlin of course had not said anything of the sort. She'd said, "God, I'd really love to know the poor bugger who's going to end up with these tonight, so I could just look at him, and laugh in his face for having such a sad life." But Logan was never to know this, so grumbling and muttering, but with a secret anxious wish to impress Caitlin, he began tackling those blessed lights. Rogue flitted around him, eager to help, while Storm, Scott, and some other students hung around to watch, hungry for amusement. Well, they were going to get it.

"One flippin' light goes out, they all flippin' go out," he muttered as he plugged in a strand to see if it worked. "Could someone hand me a … a … wossname… thingy…"

"Extension cord," supplied Rogue helpfully. "Here you go."

" I knew that," grouched Logan as titters erupted around him. "Thanks." He looked ready to rumble with the lights. 

"Cheer up, Logan, it's Christmas," said Scott, "A time of good cheer, peace, love and good will towards all man."

"What does it say about household appliances?" asked Logan, staring gloomily at the non- glowing lights wrapped around the huge tree. 

"I wonder what presents I'm going to get for Christmas," said Bobby, gazing dreamily at Rogue, who blushed.

"A gift certificate for Castration R Us," said Logan, finally managing to plug in some lights with the help of the extension cord. "Just doin' my part to clean up the gene pool." He stood back to survey his work, and growled. "Now why the hell are they blinking??"

"Maybe," said Storm very carefully, while giggles exploded around her, "They're _supposed_ to."

"They weren't blinking before." Logan grabbed a bunch of them off the tree, and threw them on the floor. They immediately stopped blinking. "That's better."

"You know, there's a better way to do that," said Scott.

"Fine! You're so smart, you hang up the flippin' lights!" Logan snarled, unconsciously flexing his hands, getting ready to pop his claws.

"Whoa, Logan, calm down," said Rogue, as Scott backed away in alarm. "You're going to have someone's eye out."

"Yeah, his- both of 'em."

"Yes, well, I think we've quite finished with the interior decorations for today," said Storm quickly. It just wasn't the right season for the Mansion to have a new sunroof. "Who wants to come outside to help with the exteriors?"

"Oooh, me! Oooh, pick me! Oooh, I wanna!" (That last one was from Bobby). Cries from all over the Hall could be heard, the students poured out after Storm and Scott and soon it was left empty, except for Jubilee and Logan, who was shaking his head and silently hating Christmas.

"Logan…" said Jubilee.

He put up a hand. "Kid, if it's anything got to do with my hormones I just don't wanna know," he began.

"No, no," said Jubilee. She crept up to him, and tiptoed until she was in level with his left ear.

"I think you did a great job with the lights," she whispered, and kissed him on the cheek quickly. Then she scurried quickly outside, hands at the ready for snowballs.

Logan quickly looked up to check for mistletoe. There wasn't any. So what…?

__

Kids, he thought, half disgustedly, half bewildered.

Before he left the Hall, he took one last glance at the tree. It was entwined with beautiful, golden tinsel, with just a hint of silver and red. The branches were bent down with all the colourful clay decorations hung on them, not to mention all the chocolate ones; most of which were already half eaten by the kids (and Bobby). The letters to Santa were carefully tied onto it as well, with red and green curly ribbons. On the very top, Scott's brilliant golden star glittered and sparkled and shone, as though it was guarding the tree. But for Logan the crowning glory were his lights, piercing as they blazed through the tree's branches, shining with every kind of red, blue, yellow, green and, yes, pink. And they weren't blinking. 

"Yeah, it's Christmas," he said out loud. He stood for a while there, listening to all the shouts and screams and laughter coming from outside, and gazing at the tree. Then finally he switched off the chandeliers and went upstairs.

But his lights remained shining, penetrating the darkness with their radiance, while outside snow began to fall.

-------------------------------------------

Wow! I'm quite proud of this Chapter, actually. I don't know if some kind of divine inspiration came over me or something but I think this l'il chappie actually worked. However I'm planning to change the style in forthcoming chapters as the turning point in this fic will change everything. It will be quite serious, and kinda sad. There'll be deaths, violence, war and other stuff. But for now, please, please, please just review!!! Thanks, love y'all loads, Mwaaaa. =) 


End file.
